<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6: Playing Video Games by Azarielisadragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563323">Day 6: Playing Video Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon'>Azarielisadragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Pride, Pride Parades, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of the Pride Month Prompts Challenge. Prompt: 6 Playing Video Games. Ned Leeds thinks that Spider-man should go to Pride (he also really wants to win the race in Mario Kart and with Peters Reflexes the only way to do that is too distract him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6: Playing Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was playing Mario kart with Ned on the old Wii that Mr. Stark barely allowed in his tower. Ned was still shocked and awed everytime he accompanied Peter to Stark tower, even if he had been there a dozen times before.</p><p>They were playing Mario Kart like they did when they weren’t playing, or making fun of the spider man videogame on the PS4. Peter had called Princess Peach and Ned had gotten a hold of the Koopa Troopa. They were half way through the first lap of the Coconut Mall when Ned broke the silence.</p><p>“So, are you going to go to Queen’s Pride this year?” Peter didn’t take his eyes off the screen</p><p>“Yeah, course, I go every year with May.” Ned glanced at him as he fell off the escalator on the loop.</p><p>“Have you considered going as Spider man?” Peter tore his eyes from the screen but still managed to stay on the track.</p><p>“What? Why would I do that? I like going with May and maybe Tony this year.”</p><p>“So kids, people like us would know that one of their heroes is queer, and gay kids would have someone to look up too.” Ned pulled around and they passed the first lap.</p><p>“Everyone knows that Mr. Stark is bisexual, he’s a superhero.”</p><p>“Well yeah, but you’re a younger hero and while Mr. Stark is out, he doesn’t really put that into Iron Man, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah I get that, Maybe my and him could go to Pride Together!” Peter perks up “But what if he wants to attend Manhattan Pride instead?” Ned nudged him with his shoulder </p><p>“Hey trust me, I’m your guy in the chair, Mr. Stark is basically your dad. Whoa that’s not something I ever thought I'd say.” Peter blushes</p><p>“He is not basically my dad,” he hisses, “he’s my mentor and yeah I love him, and kinda want to be his kid, and gave him a card for fathers day, but….shut up Ned!” They’re halfway through the second lap already and Peter is barely ahead with the way Ned is distracting him.</p><p>“If you do end up going to Pride together you could totally make your suits up in the colors of your flags.” Peter actually turned away from the screen for a minute to look at him.</p><p>“What? How would that work I mean would I do my suit in bisexual or trans colors?” Ned shrugs. “Thanks, you’re helpful. But also how would Iron Man look in bisexual colors.”</p><p>“I like it’d look cool, maybe trans colors for you. I think the Spider-man suit would look awesome and all the trans kids out there will know that if Spider-Man can come out of the closet, they can too.” Peter looked at Ned in shock for a full minute, he’s not usually that deep.</p><p>“I’ll guess I’ll discuss it with Mr. Stark later.” he shrugged “I guess it could be fun to go to Pride with him.” Peter started getting excited “That would be great.” Then they came around the last corner on the last lap. Peter was behind by seconds and….</p><p>“So, are you going to ask MJ to the summer dance?” Peter sputtered and lost momentum, Ned passed the finish line seconds before him</p><p>“Ned!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>